Redemption Begins at Home
by katniss peeta perfect
Summary: Caroline and the original family are returning to Mystic Falls... with an addition. Caroline and Klaus are finally starting to feel happy together, meanwhile Rebekah and Elijah are pursuing their own love's, but with a thousand years of mistakes can they be forgiven? Could something even bigger be brewing? Mainly Klaroline with Stebekah & Kalijah. Kennet down the road!
1. Anything but Smooth Sailing

**Hi! I'm so excited for my first sequel, if you are coming over from Let's be Honest, welcome back! If you're starting new, that's okay too! This first chapter is kind of a recap of Let's be Honest, it's pretty much Caroline's view on some of the things that are happening and how she feels going forward. It's just a short intro, and I promise next chapter we'll dive right into the action!**

Anyone who's ever known a witch knows that they are forever talking about balance and how everything has to be weighted perfectly or the world cannot function properly. Vampires are immortal, but they can be killed by a stake or the sun. Werewolves can turn into animals, but they are slaves to the moon and must trigger the curse. Klaus is both vampire and werewolf, but he had to perform a sacrifice to turn hybrid. Hybrids can only be turned by doppleganger blood. The world that we live in is constantly changing in order to appease nature's servants. Witches are powerful, and as much as any vampire, werewolf, or hybrid might think they can do, witches make the rules and the rest of us are forced to follow them. They are our creators and they ensure that someone can be our destroyer. Even in a world of vampires no one is truly immortal, and no one is ever truly dead.

My name is Caroline Forbes and I am a vampire, but I wasn't always. I used to be just your average seventeen-year-old girl: shallow, neurotic, self-conscience, self-obsessed, and jealous of my best friend. All of that changed when I was murdered in my hospital bed by a girl who wore said best friend's face. Truth be told, dying was the best thing that ever happened to me, sure once my heart stopped beating my life became much more complicated… but at least it was actually _my_ life for once. I finally started feeling comfortable and safe.

Of course all of that changed when one Klaus Mikaelson strolled into town. He was handsome, charming, cultured, intelligent, persuasive, enticing, and completely in love with me (I spent forever saying it was only obsession… but eventually I accepted the truth, that he was capable of real feelings). Sounds like a dream right? Except did I forget to mention that he was also basically the square root of all evil? Killed my friend's aunt, my boyfriend's mother, and half of my hometown. I hated him, I hated him more than anyone. But here's the thing about hate: It starts to consume you, all you can think about is that person, what they've done, what they will do, why they seem to only care about you… and you realize just how thin the line really is between love and hate. It's like all of these feelings are kept in the same place and you can think that you only feel one, but it's all interconnected, balanced. Sometimes you don't even realize when the balance starts to shift, when the love starts to overlap the hate, then one day it just catches you by surprise.

Klaus Mikaelson opened my eyes to things I could have never even imagined, for me he was never the evil person that he had been the last thousand years. I pushed him… a lot, and he let me. I used him… a lot, and he let me. He let me because as long as I was talking to him, he didn't care why. He cared enough that he allowed my boyfriend back into town… but Tyler decided that I wasn't important enough to come back for, so I decided he wasn't important enough to wait for. Klaus cared, and for once someone was putting me first, for once it was about me instead of Elena, for once I actually felt like there was a person in the world who cared.

So like every other girl, I began to fall for a man with the belief that I could change him. I told my friends that I was going with him and they all turned their back on me. Except for Stefan, he told me that he would be there for me if I needed him, but we both know the words he didn't speak- He was there for me so long as it was okay with Damon and Elena. After that I really didn't have much left to stay for, so I packed up my bags and I left with the bad guy. We ran away to New Orleans and I learned that there was a werewolf pregnant with his child. I learned that his ex-friend was running the city, and I learned about his plan to take it back. At this point most girls would have run for the hills, human me certainly would have… but I still wanted to believe the man who said it as all for me was in there. I wanted to believe that I could change him. It didn't take long to realize how wrong I was, you can't change a person… they have to do that themselves, and Klaus did. We began to grow closer, I started putting my walls down, started letting him in, and he started showing me these sweet, thoughtful, beautiful sides of him that I didn't know existed. I was falling in love with him, and I knew it… I just wasn't ready to admit that yet.

Then there were his siblings. Elijah was always kind to me, he was the family guy- wanted his brother to be happy, wanted the baby to be born, wanted his family to be whole again (Which isn't entirely possible considering my friends killed 2 of his brothers. We decided to get past that, but I can still see the hurt in his eyes. He misses them, so does Klaus. I wish there was something I could do about it). My relationship with his sister Rebekah wasn't always so great, in fact… she hated me. After talking to her though, I realized that we aren't so different. She's shallow, volatile, self-conscience, jealous, and above all- lonely. I decided that if Klaus can change, so can she… she simply needs someone she wants to change for, which brings us here. Mystic falls, here it all started. She's in love with Stefan, and I've made it my mission to ensure her redemption… even if I have to bully Stefan into giving her a chance, she deserves it. Everyone deserves a second chance at happiness.

You'd think that all of that was enough complicated for one girl, but not in my world. Hayley gave birth to the most perfect child in the world. Klara Audrey Mikaelson. She is a ray of light and innocence in this dark, twisted supernatural world that we all live in, and I will protect her with everything I have and so will Klaus. Hayley took off, told me she couldn't handle being a mother when I know she really meant she couldn't handle being a mother to a baby who drinks blood. She doesn't know what she gave up, but this child deserves better anyway. She has the best, Elijah adores her, Rebekah spoils her like nothing else, Klaus looks at her like she hung the moon and stars (I know because it's the same way he looks at me), and we would all die to protect her.

I don't know how it happened, but I seem to have grown up a thousand years overnight. I can no longer even remember the girl who scrutinized dance decorations or sang to Matt in the Grille. Life was certainly much more simple back then, but as the plane lands outside of Mystic Falls, I look down to the sleeping bundle on my lap, feel the strong hand squeeze mine reassuringly and I know that I wouldn't give up my new life for anything.

My name is Caroline Forbes, and I am trying to find the place where I fit in this crazy cosmic balance while juggling a still undefined relationship with a thousand year-old hybrid, taking care of a baby, mending relationships with former friends who hate me, trying to redeem yet another thousand year-old vampire and fighting lingering guilt for what I did the last time I was in my hometown. You're welcome to join me on this crazy and possibly suicidal mission, but if you do, I can guarantee… it will be anything but smooth sailing. 

**Okay, the first chapter! Let me know what you think, I know not much new information came up, but I wanted to kind of lead in slowly, so I hope you liked it, and I hope you're ready for some dramatic, sad, and at times hilarious antics by our favorite characters! It's going to be one heck of a roller coaster ride!**

**Alright, big question time. I've gotten a very mixed response on this issue: DO YOU WANT KOL! I need to know, because I love him and know a great way to get him into the story (via a certain witch) but the story will not be hurt if he doesn't. I need to know though, for planning purposes, what's the opinion, let me know!**

**Thanx guys! I'm super excited for this and I'll see you guys in a bit **


	2. Stay

**Hey! Alright, here we are chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. Lots of happy klaroline which is something I love to write! Also a little reappearance of season 3 Rebekah- you know, the one who "is not a brat!" :P So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"What if he won't even talk to me?" was only the latest in Rebekah's never ending stream of Stefan-related questions and normally I'm quick to reassure her insecurities, but given the fact that I've been doing that the entire flight (which left at midnight making it 4 in the morning at this moment thank you very much!) and considering the crying infant I just managed to coax into slumber, I'm not _really _in the mood to validate the original right now.

Luckily I don't actually have to respond because Klaus and Elijah return to us from the luggage carousel with bags in hand (And we're lucky the airport is pretty much empty because between me, Rebekah, and the baby supplies… no two human men could carry all of this) "Rebekah, I will forever be unable to understand your insistence on carting all of your belongings from the past nine hundred years to every new place we go, I assure you we can buy some new clothes"

"Oh come now 'Lijah, most of my things are in storage, these are only what have been bought since being undaggered in Chicago, and as for buying new clothes… you do know that we are on our way to _Mystic Falls _right? The town has like 2 stores!" she whines

"I'll second that" I laugh as a large black car pulls up in front of the airport door

"besides Caroline is just as bad, how come I'm the only one who gets chastised"

"because dear sister, you've had a thousand years to adjust to being a Vampire, Caroline is still only just starting out- I still have hope for her" Elijah jokes

"You're forgetting that means she also only owns a fraction of the things that I do, it's easier for her" Rebekah argues

"Calm down Bekah, we'll definitely get some shopping time in, then I can annoy your brothers just as much as you do" I laugh

"Oh perfect, we have to start at-"

"Well great, at least now you two can have something to talk about besides Stefan on the ride to this abysmal town" Klaus sulks opening the door for me to slide in, I catch his cheek in my hand as I do

"You promised you'd be nice" I remind him gently with a kiss on his cheek

He looks at me, face softening "I never promised to like it though"

I laugh, sliding into the car with an eye roll

"Here Rebekah can you take Klara for a second, I need to text my mom that we landed safely, she's so excited that we're back" I smile passing the infant to the original

"you're sure she hasn't told anyone that we're coming back… isn't she friends with Damon, I mean for all we know there's going to be-"

"Rebekah" Klaus growls from his front seat next to Elijah

"What, it's a valid question" she whisper yells, careful not to wake Klara

"I told her not to tell anyone, so she hasn't" I say not even looking up from my phone "how long to Mystic Falls?" I ask Elijah

"About 20 minutes"

"Are you sure, my mom always said the airport was like an hour away" I say skeptically

"Yes well, your mother didn't have a car full of vampires, compulsion, and a brand new Lamborghini" he smirks into the review mirror

"Right, vampires don't follow laws, forgot"

"oh come now Caroline, it's 4 in the morning, no one's on the roads, let loose. Have a little fun" he smiles at me through the rearview mirror

"I can't believe the guy who basically showers in a suit is telling me I need to have more fun, have I really become so boring?" I laugh finishing reading over my text

_Hey mom, just outside of MF, should be in town soon, tired. See you tomorrow. _

Through all of this I'll admit I hadn't contacted my mother all that much, but just before we left I called and told her everything. It was a long call, and I think she was still hurt that I left with nothing but a letter, but what was I supposed to do? I know she never would have let me leave with Klaus… not that I could blame her. After that, calling was just scary, so much had happened and honestly, I was kind of embarrassed about some of it, but like only a mother could she forgave me for everything and we talked for hours. She made me feel a lot better about the whole mess I'd gotten myself into, and once I realized just how little time I really have left with my mother, I knew I couldn't keep avoiding her.

"- and looking good while doing it" Elijah finished his elaborate speech in defense of his wardrobe just as I clicked the send button

"enough about your suits brother" Klaus chuckled "See what you've done now Caroline, he won't shut up for a week"

I laugh "sorry"

I don't realize how much time has gone by until we drive right past the old wooden "_Welcome To Mystic Falls" _sign

"And just like that, we're back" Rebekah says, sounding nervous

"I think this is going to be good for us, sister" Elijah begins thoughtfully "We're all here together as a family, and we all have unfinished business. At the risk of sounding like the eternal sentimentalist, this is our home and I find it extremely fitting that after a thousand years of being separated and hunted, it is in this town that we choose to finally find happiness together and with others" the original smiles the smile that only he can seem to manage- overjoyed yet still powerful

Klaus and Rebekah laugh loudly "Such a sap brother" Rebekah giggles

"Oh Elijah, you're-"

Klaus begins but I cut him off "being extremely sweet and thoughtful and maybe you two should try it sometime!" I snap "Not only were you mean to your brother, but look- you woke Klara up too, now I'm going to have to be up with her half the night!" I pout

Klaus and Rebekah look surprised as I take the crying infant onto my lap "Shh, I know. We'll get you some food soon, we're almost at your new home" I coo trying to calm the child

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we're here. Why don't you go up and get some sleep, you've been up with her all week, I think it's my turn" Klaus smiles, genuinely sorry and a part of me wants to melt right into him and take any excuse to go to sleep, but the other part knows that I can't trust him to get the baby down… I feel bad thinking it, and I know that he's her father but it's just been so busy I haven't had time to show him how to do anything and she has very specific needs…

"It's okay" I say quietly "I can do it"

Rebekah and Elijah exit the car in a flash when Klaus sighs. He turns to look at me in the backseat "you know you're going to have to let me take care of her eventually right? Or anybody else? It isn't a one person job" he seems hurt

I look up at him, biting my bottom lip as I take in his disappointed expression "I know" I say quietly "She's just… she's not like other babies and I'm scared that something could go wrong"

"I know you care about her" I feel Klaus' hand come up to stroke my hair "but even though you're a vampire, you still need sleep. Have you even left her for a minute?"

"I'm working to get there" I admit

"Well why not start tonight, you go upstairs and go to sleep and I'll stay in the nursery until she falls asleep"

"Okay" I relent quietly "but you have to feed her first, warm up the blood and test it on your wrist!" I instruct

"I know, I've seen you do it. Trust me Caroline, I can handle this" he smiles that 'have a little faith' smile and I can't help but relent

LBH

Half an hour later I'm comfortably in bed, listening to Klaus talk quietly with his daughter as he tries to coax her to sleep. I underestimated him, from what I can tell, he's doing wonderfully. A few moments later Klara's soft sounds have quieted and I feel the hybrid slip into my bedroom, standing over my bed "So, did I pass the test Captain Forbes?" he asks with a smile

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say innocently

"I'm talking about you listening in with your little vampire ears to make sure I didn't screw up" he laughs

"yes" I smile quietly "You passed"

He chuckles, kneeling by my bed he presses his lips to my temple "Goodnight Caroline, sweet dreams" he's at the door much faster than I would like him to be

"wait" I call out, he turns back and I think about what I really want to say. We haven't really defined what our relationship is, so this could be a big step, honestly I haven't really slept other than in the nursery chair since Klara was born so we didn't have this awkward problem; but now that I'm thinking about it… it just seams silly to have separate rooms. I know he's giving me my space, but I think I lost any denial of my feelings when his lips made their way down my neck on that rooftop. I want him to stay with me, I want to feel him wrap his arms around me, I want to swat at him in the middle of the night when the baby starts crying, I- I want to be_ with _him. When I think about it, all of this can be summed into a single word "Stay" I breathe quietly.

And that night I got everything I wanted and more.

**Aww! So cute! SO cheesy! Sorry, I love the cheese, hope you guys like this chapter. Chapters are going to be getting a little longer from here on out, just because of all the content I want to cover each chapter. I think how it's going to work is each chapter will be half Elijah OR Rebekah's storyline and then half klaroline… then the next chapter will switch, so it's always klaroline! Also, the Bonnie Kol storyline (Yes, it's official!) will fit in with Caroline and Klaus, let's just say everyone is going to have their hands full!**

**On a second note, personally… I'm FREAKING OUT HERE! I miss my klaroline so much! Have you guys heard the spoilers? What do you think? Do you think hundredth episode ill really have klaroline? I have major trust issues with this show now! I think that we'll know by the Originals episode if we're getting a scene… because they'd have to explain them going back to MF right? And even if we do get a scene, what will it be like? BRB crying my eyes out, FANDOM SUPPORT HUG **(っ⌒‿⌒)っ

**Okay, no that I'm done rambling, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Drop me a review! How are you liking the sequel so far?!**


	3. It's time

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter and I really hope you like it, this is kind of more like how the story will be formatted from here on out! I really hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 3**

I feel cool hands wrap around my warm stomach and smile into my pillow "morning" I mumble shyly

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Klaus asks quietly

I take a deep breath in and sit up, looking around the room- sun shining through the window, baby quietly breathing across the hall, birds singing, sheets falling loose around my waist, shirtless hybrid beside me.

"Perfect" I smile warmly, knowing just how loaded that one word is

"No regrets?" he reaches out to twirl one of my messy curls around his finger

"Nope" I smile leaning over to kiss him.

He gives me a wry smile and moves in an instant so he's pinned my body under his, sheets falling as he supports himself on the headboard behind us, leaning down to deepen the kiss "I'm glad" he smirks "because I don't think I could give you up if you did"

"well, maybe one regret" I smile against his lips

"And what's that love?"

I switch our positions in a blurred movement that would have been unnoticeable to the human eye, wrapping my legs around his hips and leaning over him, hair brushing along his chest as I lean forward to whisper "letting you take control all night" I pause for a moment to take in the amused look on his face "don't get used to it" I breath sitting up again

"Wouldn't dream of it love" he smiles smugly, leaning up to catch my lips with his

LBH

"Do you think they're ever going to get out of bed" Rebekah whined to her older brother, still feeling uncomfortable having heard the loud display of last night. Sometimes supernatural hearing was a curse!

Elijah smiled into his teacup "Oh let Niklaus have his fun, he's certainly been waiting long enough"

Rebekah looked over at her brother, trying to figure out what had him so calm and serene. She furrowed her brow for a moment before giving up. She knew She'd figure it out soon enough. "You're right, besides the baby's going to start crying soon anyway, then Caroline will be up in a split second" the blond smirked, heels clicking against the floor as she pulled a blood bag out of the fridge

Elijah gave her a puzzled look, clearly taken aback by her choice of breakfast "since when does my little sister eat anything but fresh from the vein"

Rebekah sighed, giving the older original a dirty look "since Stefan insists that eating people is wrong" She took a sip from the plastic bag and her face twisted into a disgusted expression "ugh, if he still won't talk to me after this, I might just go find a white oak stake and put myself out of my misery." Elijah chuckled lowly at his sister's constant flare for making everything more dramatic than it needed to be "Well I'm glad you find this so funny!" she snapped "I don't bloody well get it anyway, it's not like you _have _to kill them… just more fun that way" she shrugs

"ah, there's my sister- as charming as she is compassionate" Elijah says sarcastically, though lacking the usual original bite that the family has practically become famous for. He just couldn't bring himself to be too annoyed with his family's antics, considering the alternatives. So let Niklaus have a couple loud nights, let Rebekah make a few tactless comments, at least they were together and no one was in a box or plotting against each other. Besides, he has bigger things to worry about...

Rebekah stopped, looking back at her brother "You seem chipper this morning" she leaned over the table "what's got you in such a damn good mood?"

"We're home, our family is together, why shouldn't I be happy" he spoke the sentence quietly, never looking up from the morning paper

if Rebekah's knows anything about her brother it was that nothing is ever simple with him. He may be a good man, but he is still a _man _and there is no way his current disposition was only about their family returning, he'd been happy with the family for weeks, but today he seemed different- happier, maybe a little anxious, dare she say… excited. Her face brightened immediately with realization "you're going after that doppleganger wench again aren't you!" she says with a gleeful gasp. Elijah averted his eyes, pretending as though his sister never spoke "Oh you so are! You're so happy because you know that Caroline won't let Klaus kill her and after 500 years you can finally get her back!"

"Yes!" Elijah admitted impatiently, knowing it was better to indulge his sister than ignore her lest the entire town find out his motives "Fine, yes I am. Forgive me for attempting to capitalize on my brother's newfound compassion and inability to murder everyone who displeases him" To the untrained ear his words are not bitter nor do they convey any emotion in particular, he speaks as though he's simply stating a fact. But anyone who knows him, anyone who is familiar with his nervous ticks, his excited habits, who can see past the ice cold, all business, self-preserving mask he puts on for the world would see just how much being able to say these words means to him. Unlike his brother, Elijah never pretended not to care, he was simply to smart to let Niklaus know he cared and risk losing everything. His brother no longer standing in the way of his happiness meant a lot to Elijah, almost as much as a certain petite brunette

"Well good luck brother" Rebekah says earnestly, locking eyes with him in a rare moment of actual sibling comradery, both going after something they thought they could never have, both hoping the other could truly be happy. Rebekah soon became uncomfortable with the uncalled for display of emotions "lord knows I don't know what you see in her, though Klaus' obsession seems to have grown on me so who knows. You deserve to be happy more than any of us, so if doe eyes and a bitchy attitude is what does it for you then I hope Klaus doesn't kill her." She pauses a second "Wow, never thought I'd say that"

Elijah puts on a smug, knowing smile "based on some of our conversations, I would say that Niklaus owes Katerina much more than he is aware of"

"What do you mean by that?"

LBH

**Caroline POV**

"what does he mean by what?" I ask skipping into the dining room ahead of Klaus, grabbing a coffee mug as I slide on top of the counter and dangle my legs down

"Is this a 21st century thing, sitting on top of appliances and whatnot like a bloody cat, those counters are for food not your arse" Rebekah complains, catching me off-guard. I'd never really thought of something so simple being so objectionable to people, normally I would just apologize and move, but I've learned with Rebekah that matching her in a battle of wits (or just plain bitchiness) will get you a lot farther than being nice

"Please" I scoff "Like you use it for food"

"Well I don't but whoever we compel to cook for us might" Rebekah shrugs

"Enough sister, you can all sit wherever you want- including the Mystic Falls Motel if you keep up with this attitude" Klaus utters in his uniquely hybrid way of both joking and threatening all at once

The original's face knits into an offended scowl "wow, nice to know how much you care brother" she sneers sarcastically

"Anytime little sister" he smiles and a mug goes flying right past his head, or where his head was before he moved in a blur

I laugh, hopping off the counter "okay, you deserved that" I tell Klaus before turning back to Rebekah "anyway, don't change the subject, what cryptic code was Elijah speaking in this time?"

"Nothing that matters just yet, but I'm sure he'll inform all of you at such time that the issue is actually relevant" Elijah quips "And now, he will be on his way to look into some very important matters" he gives the patented mikaelson smirk before flashing out the door

"I think he has the right idea" Rebekah laughs before following her brothers example and speeding out the door

Klaus turns back to me "Well it would appear that we have an entire house to ourselves, now let's think shall we. What could we do alone in this giant house for hours and hours" he walks slowly towards me, arms snaking around my waist as he raises his eyebrows

I smile teasingly "We won't be staying in the house"

"Hm" he muses contentedly "I like the way you think"

I smack him playfully on the arm "Not what I meant, we do have a baby… remember"

"fine" he consents "What family friendly activity will we be engaging in today?"

"I think" I begin carefully "It's time you met my mother"

Klaus' jaw dropped and an expression of pure terror crossed his face

**So? What'd you think? I figured Klaus probably wouldn't be too excited to meet the sheriff! I'm so excited to right that scene, talk about AWKWARD!**

**On a separate note: Originals is back in 3 days! And TVD in 12! I'm ecited for Originals because I'm really hoping it will start to give Klaus a reason to come back for the hundredth episode!**

**And I can't wait for the hundredth episode! I know, I know I shouldn't be getting my hopes up but…I can't help it, I'm getting all the klaroline feels! **


	4. What the Hell is That

**Oh my God you guys! I just did the stupidest thing! I accidentally updated _Let's be Honest _with this chapter, I'm sorry! I'm such a damn scatterbrain sometimes! Anyway, here's the chapter where it's meant to be! Big thanks to _Rasha007 _for alerting me to my bonehead move! what would I do without readers who are so much smarter than me! Anyway, hope you enjoy it now thaat it's in its proper place! :P**

**Okay, I actually wasn't planning on posting this weekend because I have finals all next week and I'm stuck in a study cacoon… but then… the news broke and… I couldn't not post! You guys, finally all our waiting has paid off! E're getting our scene and probably a kiss! OMG OMG OMG I'm dying… no, I'm dead… I can't wait until Thursday!**

** Having said that, please enjoy the chapter! It's one of my favorites!**

**Elijah**

Elijah still couldn't find the right words to say even hours later. He sat with Katherine in the tiny Mystic Falls coffee shop, it felt like this was all a dream he would soon wake up from. She looked relatively the same, maybe a little less… put together, but the only real difference he could identify was that incessant heartbeat (and the rapid amount of food she continued to shovel into her mouth) "How did this happen Katerina?"

Katherine stopped eating for the first time since they'd sat down and looked up at him "Elena decided to do the first semi-exciting thing she's done in her entire life" the Petrova said looking bitter

"But… Why? I was under the impression that Ms. Gilbert wanted the cure for herself, or to use against Niklaus… why you?"

Katherine shrugged "who knows" a self-satisfied and entirely too sardonic smile pasted itself across her face "maybe it's because I killed her brother on the island" Elijah looked surprised at that, of course he'd known the boy had been fed to Silas, he just didn't know it was because of Katerina "maybe it's because I almost ripped her heart out, or maybe its because she was just too weak to finish what she started fairly so she shoved the stupid thing down my throat"

"So… how long…"

"All summer, happened right after you left" she looked at the original with hurt eyes "why did you leave, 'Lijah"

Elijah squeezed his eyelids tight together as his thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose in contemplative regret. He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and stood up swiftly, making his way to sit beside her. "I was angry with you" he admits wrapping an arm around the infuriating girl "you've done a lot of terrible things, but then so have I. I was mad at you because I saw that you could only care for yourself, there was no room for me or anyone else in your life"

"That's not true" she says a little louder than intended "The only reason I've had to be like this is because of your psychopathic brother! If you expect me to feel guilty for running away all these years then you're going to be very disappointed Elijah, I did what I had to do in order to survive and I won't say that I regret it because I don't"

Elijah smiles just a little as he looks down at the girl "I know, it was just painful knowing I couldn't run with you" he breathes

"You could have" Katherine says quietly "You could have chosen me over Klaus"

"Oh Katerina" he says slowly, moving a hand through her knotted dark hair "it was never a choice, I would have gone with you in a heartbeat but it wasn't safe. Niklaus was angry but he put you to the back of his mind very quickly… if I'd gone with you, he would have found us and we would both be in boxes right now… though you wouldn't ever wake up"

"Really?" she asks "that's the real reason, you aren't just giving me some lame made up excuse" her voice was dripping in five hundred years of insecurity

"you always act so tough, Katerina and I admire that about you, but those pretenses are no good around me. I knew you when you were human, I knew you before these walls went up and I can see right through them" he lifted a hand to trail down her cheek "there has to be something we can do"

"well vampire blood doesn't work, tried that." She laughs humorlessly

Elijah's face falls "I was so hoping for an easy fix… but when has anything ever been easy for us"

"don't act like we didn't have our good times, sometimes we had several of them in one day" she winks suggestively towards Elijah who smiles shyly at the memories

He stands up quickly offering Katherine his hand "Come, something tells me that the Salvatore's aren't exactly the best hosts. I'll send for your things, you're going to come stay with us"

"Um… you know, in my current state given the choice between a couple two hundred year old vampires with consciences and a thousand year old hybrid whose been chasing me for five hundred years not to mention his snippy blond sister who hates me both of which have murdered people for bumping into them… I think I'll stick with the exes" Katherine replies sarcastically

"My siblings are beyond that. I can keep Rebekah in line, and since Caroline joined us… Niklaus is behaving himself very well" Elijah can't help but smirk to himself at just how tamed his brother is by the young vampire

"yeah, I killed her." Katherine deadpans "So I'm just gonna take my cute little butt back to the boarding house"

Elijah grabs her wrist and pulls her closer into him, sliding his hand into her back pocket "your cute little butt isn't going anywhere" he grins pulling her in for a long overdue kiss

Katherine nearly forgets she has to breathe so much more now, but eventually the need overtakes the passion and she looks up at the original with a quirked eyebrow "hm, not bad" she smirks dragging him out of the coffee shop

**Caroline**

"Yes mom, I promise I'll call, and I'll come over and check in all the time. We're not going anywhere for a while" I smile, assuring my mother quickly, not wanting to leave Klaus alone in the other room for too long, though he has Klara so I'm sure he's fine.

"Caroline, listen to me… I know that you are an adult now and you can make your own decisions but please, just be careful… promise me that you will"

"mom, Klaus isn't going to hurt me. He wouldn't let-"

"I know" she cuts me off "I don't like the man, but I'm not blind. He'd chop off his own arm if you asked him too, that's not what I'm worried about. Caroline, this is Mystic Falls so something bad is bound to happen eventually and I'm just letting you know that it doesn't always have to be you who walks into the line of fire. I stayed out of your business when you were in school, but now you have someone else to look after and you need to understand that your life is not longer only your own. If something happens to you then there is a child who will grow up without a mother"

"she's already growing up without her mother" I say quietly, thinking of Hayley slipping out of that window

"You really don't get it do you sweetie? Being a parent isn't just about who gave birth to the child. A parent is the one person who put their child first, who loves them no matter what, protects them, nurtures them. You are genetically my daughter and yet there was a point when you were practically an orphan" her eyes begin to well up "It got so hard after your dad left, I worked so much and we barely talked, then you turned and I didn't know how to handle it. Learn from my mistakes, never make Klara feel how I must have made you feel."

"mom" I grab her shoulders and turn her to face me "it's okay" I say simply, pulling her in to a hug "If I could go back and change any of this… I wouldn't" I admit "you're the best mom I could have asked for and the only one I want"

She smiles at me sadly "thank you, now go before the puppy dog in the other room gets grumpy and turns back into the big bad wolf" she jokes

I laugh "you know he can hear us right?"

"Oh, I know" she raises her voice and I giver her one last hug before returning to the living room, grabbing Klaus' free hand and shooting outside

RBH

"See, now was that so bad?" I ask sliding into the car

"It wasn't exactly fun" he mutters

"Oh stop sulking, it couldn't have gone better" I smile, refusing to let him ruin my mood

"As long as your happy" he says distractedly, his mind clearly on something else

"What are you thinking about?"

"hm… oh, nothing important just…" I can see the debate going on inside of him, there's something he isn't telling me

"Whatever it is, I can handle it" I say, a little more defensively than necessary

He sighs "while you were talking with your mother I believe your friend- the Bennet witch came to the door, I heard footsteps and then I think she… saw the car and left…"

I can feel my eyes widen, no… why would Bonnie be talking to my mom? "How do you know it was her?" I ask on a quiet breath

"I looked out the window once she turned her back"

I nod my head quietly, looking down at Klara

"She probably just-"

"It's okay Klaus, you don't need to make me feel better. I know it's not your strong suit, besides I'm fine. I knew it would take some time for my friends to forgive me, I just need to talk to her one on one" I say with a smile that we both know I don't feel, trying to convince myself that I'm fine as much as him.

RBH

The day only gets weirder from there. We walk into the house and I hear Elijah… laughing… Elijah… that can't be right… "I didn't know Elijah knew how to laugh" I whisper to Klaus who just chuckles

"I heard that" he calls from the kitchen

"I know, everyone hears everything in this damn house" I laugh, darn originals and their super hearing

I walk into the kitchen to see what has Elijah in such a good mood but I stop the second I see the dark hair, eyes widening in shock

Klaus nearly bumps into the back of me "What is _she _doing here" he spits with a spiteful glare at the doppleganger

"I think this is that part where I say I told you so" Katherine inclines her head towards Elijah

He stands up and addresses us far to formally "Katerina will be staying with us"

"The hell she will!" I cry out "I don't want that monster anywhere near Klara! She killed me!"

"I assure you, she's quite harmless-" Elijah begins

"besides, you should be thanking me for smothering you… you as a human, ugh- annoying" she sings "trust me honey, you don't want to go back"

I glare at her and huff out a loud breath "You have no ide-"

"calm down love, I'm sure Elijah has a perfectly good reason for subjecting us all to this" Klaus says waving a hand at Katherine

"Must you always be so charming Niklaus" Elijah quips sarcastically "And my reason as you so eloquently put it, is that she needs to be protected"

"Ha" I can't help but laugh out loud "since when does Katherine need protection, last time I checked people needed to be protected _from _her" I scoff

"Yeah, well things changed after Elena shoved the cure down my throat the day after you all left"

"what?" I say quietly, turning an ear to the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat… I thought it was just Klara, but no, there is two "Oh my God"

As I stand in shock Klaus bursts out in hysterical laughter "oh, now that's got to be some painful irony" he calms himself down "however I'm failing to see how it is our job to protect her, she betrayed all of us-"

"No she didn't-" Elijah cuts in "She betrayed you Niklaus, by running for her life. Caroline has betrayed you far more than Katerina ever did!" Elijah yells angrily

Klaus cocks his head "I never knew you cared so much, brother"

Elijah sighs "I though maybe for once you would be alright with the rest of us being happy, but clearly I was wrong"

"oh must you always be so dramatic. Given her inability to hurt a fly in her current condition, I could care less if she stays. It's up to Caroline"

Suddenly every head in the room turns to me "ugh, fine" I relent "but only for Elijah"

"thank you" The older original says quietly

"Great, now that that's settled and I've told you my story… why don't you tell me something- what the hell is that" she points a disgusted finger at the baby carrier

**Well, what'd you think? Let me know in a review! Pretty please**

**Also, I just want to address something: I got a bit of a flame review about some of the unrealistic things in this story and I just want to let everyone know that this is meant to be an AU… I never promised that everything would be realistic… that's kind of the point of FanFiction is that you can change the things you don't like about the show… so, I'm sorry if anyone gets upset but I'm not going to change my story…**

**Finally, let me know how excited you are for the hundredth episode! I would say on a scale from 1 to Klaus when he finally gets to see Caroline again that I'm Klaus when he finally gets to kiss Caroline… yup, that excited!**


	5. Good for you Big Brother

**Okay, this chapter is almost entirely flashback which will be in italics, I did want to show some things that I missed but I also wanted to do some other things so anyway, this is my compromise! **

**Also, my full opinion about the hundredth episode will be at the bottom as well as a request for you guys! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_"Hi mom" I smile as she crushes me into a death grip of a hug_

_ "Caroline" she almost cries into my shoulder "I've missed you so much honey"_

_ "I missed you too mom but you're sort of crushing the baby" I laugh gesturing to the carrier squashed between us_

_ "oh my god sorry" she pulls back wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks "come in, I made tea" Liz smiles brightly looking down at the bundled up infant_

_ I step through the door, dragging a still reluctant Klaus behind me. Instantly I throw myself onto the couch as I place the carrier beside me "sit" I whisper and he does reluctantly as my mother returns carrying a kettle and cups_

_ An awkward silence immediately falls over the room as she pours the hot water "So…" I begin cautiously, unsure how to start, luckily for me Klara doesn't seem to sense the awkward tension as she begins to fuss, I pluck her out of the carrier and start to rock her slowly "sorry, she's a real attention hog, likes to be held a lot"_

_ I can see my mom smile as she looks to the child "You were just the same at that age- babies like the attention, it makes them feel safe. At that age they can scarcely imagine being without their parent for a moment" She stiffens as though coming to her senses "though clearly, they change" she says curtly_

_ I sigh, guess we're jumping right into in then "I know you're upset mom, I told you I was sorry, I never meant to- to worry you" I say looking down_

_ "Me? Worried? No, no, why would I have been worried. My only daughter just decided to run off with a psychotic mass murderer with nothing more than a letter, not call me for months, and then tell me she now apparently has a baby… what part of that could possibly worry me?" she says sarcastically_

_ "But- on the phone, you were so supportive" I say keeping my eyes down "I thought- I thought you forgave me"_

_ "I did Caroline! I forgave you the second you asked me too because that's what parents do, and I was helping you because you needed it and no matter what you are still my little girl, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about this… situation" she gestures to me and Klaus_

_ I nod my head in understanding "I know, but… I need you." I finally look up, begging her with my eyes "Things are only going to get more confusing, and my friends hate me, and I'm trying so hard to do what I think is right, but it's hard and I don't know what to- I'm not sure how too-I- I- I just need my mom" I whisper, eyes filling with tears_

_ "Oh sweetie" she's up in an instant, sitting beside me on the couch as her arms wrap around me "you will always have me, I'm not going to pretend to agree with your decision, but I'll always be your mom, and I will always be here for you. Always" she promises, and I smile up at her, comforted but we both know it's a lie. She can't be here for me always… it's not possible. It's not natural._

_ The baby whines between us, reaching her little hands up and my mom reaches down immediately "Do you want to hold her" I offer and she nods her head slowly as she lifts Klara out of my arms_

_ "I always wanted a grandchild" she laughs lightly "guess I got a little more than I bargained for, hu?" _

_ I can't help but laugh even through the tears that still stain my cheeks. Klaus wraps his arms closely around me, pressing a soft kiss to my temple as he squeezes my hand supportively_

_ "Okay yeah, that is going to be a it of an adjustment" mom says staring at our close proximity _

_ "Sherriff Forbes-" Klaus begins_

_ "No, you are going to listen to me mister. You may be an almighty powerful creature, but if you want to be with my daughter, you are going to listen to what I have to say, unless of course you want to just kill me in which case I suppose neither of us would have to worry about you being with Caroline"_

_ The side of his mouth quirks up in a half smile "by all means" he says, gesturing for her to continue speaking_

_ "Okay, let's get one thing straight right off the bat, hybrid, I don't like you" she states blankly "I think that you are an evil, sadistic, murdering psychopath with a superiority complex who will never ever deserve my daughter-"_

_ "mom-" I break in, not wanting to listen to her tear him apart for an hour_

_ "just, let me finish, okay?" I nod my head "however" she begins "From what my daughter tells me which I'll admit isn't much- it would appear that you at the very least care for her and I have to admit that you have always seemed to protect her" yeah…. I never told my mom about what happened in the Gilbert's living room… "And I am tired of being afraid for Caroline's safety, as much as I hate to admit it since she called me I've felt much better at least knowing she was with you. So, I stand here as a mother to tell you that Caroline is the single most important thing to me in the world and if you make her happy and keep her safe, I will be forever grateful to you and more than willing to forget every horrible thing you have ever done. "_

_ "It would seem that we have very similar priorities, sheriff" Klaus says reverently_

_ she nods her head "but mark my words if you ever hurt her, I will find you, and I will throw you in a pit of vervain until I can grow a damn grey maple tree… or whatever… and I will end you" she threatens_

_ "white oak" I mutter quietly_

_ "Whatever, do you understand?" she turns her stare to the hybrid_

_ "I do, and I can promise that if I ever hurt Caroline, there will be no need to come after me because if I can't keep her safe and happy, I will personally find a way to end my miserable existence" he promises_

_ "Good" My mother says, completely satisfied and returning to fawning over Klara, I roll my eyes and lean back against the couch_

I can't help but smile thinking back to my mom's speech, that whole thing couldn't have gone better… well, until I came home to find an apparently human doppleganger in the living room. Thinking back, it was kind of stupid that I didn't see it coming. I knew Elijah was too happy! I take a deep breath in, thinking this is as long as I can possibly stall with the excuse of needing to change Klara. I stand up, preparing to explain everything to Katherine fricking Pierce… I sure hope Rebekah's having more luck than I am

**Rebekah**

As Rebekah stands outside the Mystic Falls Grill which she knew contained Stefan drinking himself into a stupor she couldn't seem calm herself down. Her stomach felt as though it was in her throat, her hands were beginning to sweat, and her breathing became quickly shallow. She thinks back to some of the classes she took in the early eighties… before Klaus daggered her and remembers that when you feel nervous or afraid some psychologist said you were supposed to take 10 deep breaths and try to calm down, okay… she can do that, right? She stands up straight, closes her eyes and begins with a large inhalation.

10, the number of centuries Rebekah Mikaelson has been alive. 9, the number of times she has felt genuinely happy in that time. 8, the number of daggers that Niklaus has put in her chest. 7, the number of people in her entire existence she has actually cared about. 6, the number of men she has thought herself to be in love with. 5, the number of times she has tried to kill Elena Gilbert. 4, the number of people in the world she currently cares about. 3, the number of true family members she has lost in the last year. 2, the number of brothers she has left. 1, the number of reasons she had come back to Mystic Falls.

With that in mind the original realizes that she simply didn't have the right to be nervous. She had dragged her entire family back here including the newborn child she already loved so much for a reason, and she would be damned if she wimped out now! She had to go in there, and with that resolve she surged forward, forcing one foot in front of the other before she had time to talk herself out of this.

The second she opens the door the memories come flooding back, every reason she wanted to leave this pathetic town in the first place. The awful things that had been done to her… and the awful things she had done in return. And then she sees him. He is sitting at the bar, leaning heavily on the counter with a near empty bottle of jack daniels in his right hand, insisting that he isn't drunk as Matt tries to convince him to go home and get some sleep. She can't deny the slight pang she feels at seeing Matt, but that is definitely over. He needs to live his human life and no matter how much she may have thought she cared for him… he just wasn't Stefan

Speaking of Stefan, seeing him like that, so free, so abandoned, so… fun, it was like Déjà vu, she can practically hear the jazz music and feel her hair curl. This was exactly why she had fallen in love with Stefan in the first place. Not for who he pretended to be, but for who he really was, the man who only came out after a little blood or a lot of alcohol and suddenly… she realizes she isn't nervous anymore. It was Stefan, Stefan cared about her, even after she did the worst things he would still talk to her, still cooperate… it is everything she loves about him, he is always good, always forgiving, even when people didn't deserve it.

"I can take him home if you like" Rebekah smiles at Matt

"Rebekah? What the hell are you doing here- you know what, never mind I've learned it's better to not know. Look, he's going through a rough time and he really doesn't need you here to antagonize him to ok, so just do us all a favor and run back to Paris or Rome or wherever the hell you came from"

"Oh calm down Matt, I'm only trying to help, and come on, we spent a whole summer together and you still really believe my tastes to be as cliché as those hallmark locations" she raises an eyebrow at him

Matt looks at her with hardly contained resentment "what are you doing back here Rebekah" he growls

The blond bites down on her bottom lip as she swallows a breath "I-I'm here for Stefan please, I'll get him home safe." Matt looks at her suspiciously "I know you can't really afford to miss any more work…" she baits him perfectly

"Fine, just get him out of here" Matt waves his hand , quickly moving on to the customers. Rebekah smiles as she looks after him, it _really_ is a shame that couldn't have worked out she thought again. She really had thought she liked him until they went to Europe, then she realized just how… young and immature he is… not like Stefan at all

_Stefan _she remembers in an instant "Okay, party's over, time to go home" the original laughs wrapping her arms around his torso to hoist him up

"You aren't the boss of me" Stefan slurs unconvincingly

"I am for now" she says quietly, leading him out of the grill and into her car _where should we go? _She wonders idly He would probably want to go back to his own home… even if she has absolutely no desire to see Damon she should do what is best for him.

LBH

Half an hour and several threats later Stefan is lying calmly in his bed, about to sleep off the ridiculous amount of alcohol he consumed (seriously, do you know how much it takes to make a vampire drunk like that? A lot)

Rebekah almost can't help but smile down at his peaceful form, eyes just drooping… granted, today hadn't gone exactly as planned, but at least he hadn't been able to get angry with her. She was just about to leave when his hand reaches out to her

"thanks" he murmures almost silently, and Rebekah isn't entirely sure if he is awake or just sleep talking. She decided to stay until he woke up, so they could have a real conversation.

It isn't until a few hours later that she realizes how hungry she is and finds herself drawing a blood bag out of the Salvatore's fridge

"Aw hell, another one. I swear your family is like mosquitos… we just can't seem to get rid of you" Damon snarks upon entering the house

"I'll have you know that I am here taking care of the brother whom you so obviously neglected"

"What are you talking about?" He asks with an eyeroll

"I'm talking about me finding Stefan half drowned in a glass…or rather bottle of whisky and bringing him safely home. You're welcome" she stated coolly

"Perfect, another original 'protecting' another Mystic Falls citizen… just what I needed, well don't get to comfortable and don't even think about taking him away like your brother did with the psycho, I'm much more attached to Stefan" Damon said in his usual sarcastically mocking tone

"What do you think Elena would think of you calling her friend psycho, tsk tsk" The blond original flipped her hair as she began back to Stefan's room

"Oh I'm not talking about blondie… I mean Katherine" Damon calls out after her

Rebekah turned instantly "What about her!?"

"She left with Elijah" he smirks

Rebekah turns around with a smile _good for you big brother._

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be drama, drama, drama! So this is like the calm before the storm ;) Please review, let me know what you liked, what you didn't!**

**Now on to the hundredth episode: First off: SO MUCH KLAROLINE! I almost died of happiness… until the last scene, then I almost died of depression, you guys I feel so betrayed. At first I thought this was their way of opening it up so Caroline could go to the Originals at some point, but then when the episode ended, Julie Plec said this was her way of "bringing closure" to klaroline! WHAT ABSOLUTE BULL! There is no way that was the end! I am livid, ridiculously hot, passionate, beautiful, perfect sex where they literally mold into each other's bodies like puzzle pieces (and don't even get me started on that smirk, and the shirt.. just…) to paraphrase Katherine Pierce (who by the way- YOU GO GIRL! Get rid of Elena!) "that sounds like the beginning of a love story Julie, not the end of one" (if only I could stab her like Katherine did…)**

**IMPORTANT READ!: having vented my opinion, here is what I am urging all of you to please do: write an E-mail to the CW with this address: **feedback **tell them ****how devastated we are and that we aren't going to support a show that continuously builds us up with false hopes only to let us down (only in respectful words of course). I already wrote one and shared it on tumblr and twitter and I encourage you to do the same! I want them to know how big we are, people say stuff like this doesn't work, but Julie wanted to kill Klaus at the end of season 3 and because of fan outrage at the mere idea- the NETWORK made her re-write it! There are so many of us and if she thinks that she is getting rid of us that easily- she's insane! Stay strong Klaroliners! And feel free to PM me with any rants!**


	6. The Plot Thickens

**Hey! Wow, it's been a big week for the fandom hu? As usual all opinions at the bottom, also I'm very proud of how this chapter turned out, but there is something I want to explain once it's over… just to make sure you guys are all on the same page as me, so talk to you down there! **

**CHAPTER 6**

"How are you feeling" Rebekah asks with a teasing smile as Stefan starts to wake

"Rebekah?" he squints his eyes in confusion "w-what are you doing here?"

"Well I returned with my family because Elijah evidently can't give up the doppleganger and my Niklaus is completely whipped into doing whatever Caroline wants" the original lies smoothly "so, I went to the grill to grab a quick drink and imagine my surprise to find you- head down in a bottle of cheap whisky spewing obscenities at poor Matt" she laughs

Stefan rubs a hand across his face "uh yeah, guess it's been a rough couple of moths" he grumbles quietly

"Likewise"

"How's Caroline… is she okay, is Klaus-"

"Oh relax, my brother is being nauseatingly perfect, he practically waits on her every whim and I assure you she is her usual also nauseatingly happy, upbeat, controlling self" Rebekah says casually

"Good" He says quietly, unsure what else there is to say. He does appreciate her getting him home, but to say it is a little awkward between them would be the understatement of the century

"What about you?" she asks in an attempt to break the silence "what's new in the insipid little town of Mystic Falls"

"For once, nothing thank God. After Silas ended up in the bottom of the ocean and you guys all left it kind of went back to being its usual boring small town self" he says slightly bitter

Rebekah narrows her eyes "you seem different"

"Hm" he stands up nonchalantly without giving her a real answer

"No I mean it" she persists "what happened?"

"Look I appreciate you bringing me home, but I really don't feel like talking about my problems- especially not with you" he brushes past her moving to the door.

"Right, you'd rather just talk to your drunkard brother who I'm going to guess has something to do with your drunken behavior given the fact that well… doesn't he always?"

"Don't pretend you know anything about me and my brother" he says, his tone isn't bitter… just, defeated

"Right" Rebekah says sarcastically "what would I know about brother issues, it's not like mine kept me in a box or anything…"

"Yeah great, we all hate our family" Stefan mutters

"No, I don't hate my brother and we both know you couldn't hate Damon no matter what he did so why don't you just stop with this childish brooding and tell me what happened"

He raises an eyebrow at her "childish brooding… really, you have no idea what's been going on here"

"Well I believed I asked and you said nothing… though in my experience which is quite extensive, people don't get this upset over 'nothing' so why don't you just tell me" she says, getting a 'not likely' look from Stefan "you know I'm going to find out eventually"

"Can we please just talk about… anything else" the vampire says running a tired hand over his face

"Alright, I can take a hint but just know that I'm here Stefan… we aren't going anywhere anytime soon so if you ever do want to talk or just need a distraction… you have my number" she says turning to leave "even if it is about that dreadful Elena… I'll listen"

**RBH**

"So let me get this straight, you spend like 2 years pining over my little mistake and then you finally decide to have some animalistic fun and end up making one of your own" Katherine says tactlessly, like it's the funniest thing in the world

"She is _not _a mistake" I say glaring at her

"You really sure about this mercy thing love? Just say the word and her head goes across the room" Klaus whispers close in my ear, low enough so the now human Katherine can't hear

"Niklaus please" Elijah holds up a frustrated hand "Katerina perhaps curb your tongue a little"

"Oh, I thought you liked me just how I was" Katherine snarks

I never get to hear where that conversation is because a loud ringing sounds through the house "I'll get it" I jump up and moved towards the door

I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I saw on the other side saw on the other side "Bonnie" I whisper quietly "hi"

"We need to talk" she says quietly "… alone"

**RBH**

"Wow, that's… quite the story Care" Bonnie says, reacting far calmer than I expected to me telling her all about the last months of my life. We're walking through the woods just on the outskirts of town

"Yeah, but enough about that, I want to talk about you… how are you?" I ask

She sighs "look, I've been thinking a lot over the past few months… you wouldn't believe some of the things that Damon and Elena said about you, it was awful and all I could think was… how could you say that about your friend… someone whose always protected you and loves-"

"No offence but I really don't want to hear about that" I cut her off

"Just let me finish, that's what I was thinking, but deep down I was really feeling guilty, because I just couldn't stop thinking about something else, something that I shouldn't have been thinking of" I can't read what she's trying to say as she looks out into the trees

"You know you can tell me anything, right Bonnie? I mean I know I've had some problems with judging in the past but… I think I've gotten over that" I laugh

"When the veil was down, I talked to Kol-"

"wait, Kol like… original Kol?" I ask in shock

"Yeah, original Kol… he was begging me not to put the veil back up, he just kept talking about how horrible the other side was, how everyone was all alone and I know that he's pure evil, that literally twenty minutes earlier he tried to kill Elena, but he was angry. Everyone is always angry and I just can't stop thinking about what he told me so, I did some research and… if you want to… if Klaus thinks, well if we could-"

"What are you saying Bonnie?" my voice is quiet, not quite believing what she could be implying

"There's a way to bring him back, Caroline"

I can feel my eyes widen as I gulp down a surprised breath "w-what but I thought once-"

"So did I, but after you left I started going through all of my old grimoires and I found a spell that if incanted at the sight of 'a great imbalance' it will restore everything to its natural way" she explains quickly

"But his death wasn't an imbalance, he's a vampire… wouldn't it make it a… balance" I say confused

"Nature's balance is always changing, at first vampire's were seen as an abomination but nature has learned to embrace them, they've been worked into the delicate chain of life over the past thousand years, if Kol was a normal vampire it would never work but a mass wipeout of species like that, thousands of vampire's just falling dead, that is not balanced"

"So, every vampire that died that day would come back"

"Yes, every single one. I can't help but think that him coming to me wasn't a coincidence. I don't know if this is nature or just me making it up but I have the biggest urge to restore that balance… fix the natural order" she says deadly serious

"How do you know it will even work? It sounds like it was made to bring back dodo birds not original vampires" I say with a shake of my head

"It'll work. Trust me, I just… I need to talk to Elijah, I know that he'll be honest and I have to know what Kol is going to do if he comes back."

"What do you mean?"

She raises an eyebrow at me like it's the most obvious thing in the world "Kol wasn't a nice person Caroline. He was a murderer; he tried to kill Matt… for fun. He tried to chop Jeremy's arms off, he was back for like an hour and he already had an army of ghost witches and hybrids threatening me as he tried to kill Elena." She pauses, shaking her head "I feel bad for him. I know what the other side is like; I felt my grams over there… I would bring anyone back from that if I could, but I know what he's capable of and I won't do it if it means innocent lives lost"

I nod my head in understanding because I know that she's right. Kol was awful and the first thing he would probably do upon getting back would be crushing a few skull's in with his damn baseball bat "Bonnie if you'd told me this a year ago I would have called you crazy, I would've told you how ridiculous it is to assume that someone that evil can just change, but now… I'm starting to believe that maybe everyone deserves a second chance. No matter how evil, they may just surprise you" I look down at my hands with a small smile "I guess what I'm trying to say is definitely talk to Elijah, see what he thinks but in the end I think you already know what you're going to do"

"I just… need to talk to him, before I do anything"

"Him?" I question "Or them?"

**RBH**

"Look what you've done know Rebekah" I hear Klaus groaning as I open the door with a reluctant Bonnie trailing behind me and then a laugh echoes through the room and everyone turns to the witch

"I'm sorry, I know you said he changed but… I don't think I was quite ready for this" Bonnie laughs some more, watching Klaus cradle the pink blanket as Rebekah skulks away

I give her a knowing smile before turning back to the originals, I can already see Klaus growing frustrated over the loss of power. I should probably start speaking now "I didn't know you were back" I say lamely to Rebekah, unsure how to start what really needs to be said

"Yes well, I just got here" she replies coyly

"Okay, sit down all of you. Bonnie has something to say" I walk confidently into the living room, Rebekah rolls her eyes but perches herself on the edge of the couch, Elijah sits carefully beside his sister with Katherine (thankfully) silently by his side, and Klaus commandeers the black leather arm chair, sitting with Klara like a king on his throne (with a smirk to match).

"Okay, go ahead Bon" I smile walking over to sit on the arm of Klaus' chair, knowing there is every possibility that he'll need calming down

"Okay, well I'm not really sure how to put this but… how confident are you guys in your ability to keep your siblings in check" she starts vaguely

"Well I've always found a little white oak ash to the heart keeps them quite in check, why do you ask" Klaus replies smugly, earning a smack on the arm from me

"I know you're worried about us being back, but I can promise you Ms. Bennet my family can control themselves" Elijah says confidently "no need to worry about protecting the people of Mystic Falls"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm not talking about you three" Bonnie says sternly "I'm talking about Kol. How confident are you that you could keep Kol in check"

I can feel Klaus' body tense up beside me "what are you getting at witch because I swear-"

"Calm down" I turn to him "just let her finish"

"There may be a way to bring your brother back, but I'm not doing it unless you are one hundred percent _confident _that you can keep him in control" she says strongly

"oo, finally something interesting happens" Katherine perks up a little with a smirk

Elijah gives her a disapproving look to which she simply shrugs "how is that possible?" he asks

"If you are lying to us, if this is some sort of sick joke I swear to God you will find your heart very far from your che-"

"Rebekah" I shout across the room "she is trying to help."

"Caroline can tell you the specifics, there isn't much time. The full moon is in a few days and it's the only time I'll have the power, but it is a complicated spell and I will have to start preparing immediately if we are doing this. So I'm going to ask one. More. Time. Can you keep him in control?"

The room drops into a silence, everyone waiting for someone else to break it, it's Klaus who finally stands up, passing Klara to me so he can move to stand right in front of Bonnie, he tilts his head to the side, surveying her before he speaks slowly "If you can bring him back, I can handle the rest"

Bonnie only nods in response and moves briskly to the door, Klaus turns

back to face the stunned room and no one moves except for Katherine who sprawls herself out across the couch

"The plot thickens" she purrs with a smirk

**Okay! Big chapter I know, now the thing I want to clear up: As you can tell I am planning on bringing Kol back, however the Kol in this story may not be what you are expecting. Fanfiction has sort of warped Kol into this funny, silly, harmless brother and while the jokes are a part of his character… if I'm writing Kol I'm going to make him true to the character that is written as on the show. As I stated in this chapter- Kol is bad! He is a villain, not the teddy bear most fic writers turn him into. That being said, he's also hilarious and is going to be a very fun character to write but also extremely challenging. I am going to try and find the balance between his light and dark sides and of course- he is capable of redemption! So, bare with me and I hope I didn't mislead anyone about how Kol was coming into this story, are you guys okay with this? Let me know your opinions!**

**Now, for my opinions: ORIGINALS: Hallelujah praise the lord the Mystic Falls amnesia has been lifted! They mentioned it, good lord I know it was small but at least they acknowledged the fact that he left! Did you see that smile! Yeah ya did, Oh Klaus… GO BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS! Seriously, you're Care bear was crying, go comfort her! Forget about these stupid witches!**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES: Okay… where do I start, first off GOOD RIDDANCE ELENA! I know they'll find a way to bring her back, but I'm so done with her. Love the Katherine thing, this is going to be good! Next, don't shoot me but I actually get where Tyler is coming from. He has a right to be pissed off, but acting the way he did is unacceptable! (2 side notes,1: brilliant performance by Michael Trevino, kudos to him- love or hate Tyler he is a very talented actor! 2: HOW BAD DID I WANT HIM TO BITE HER! She would've had to go to Nola!) So yeah, maybe now at least we know Forwood is done for good! And the Steroline, so adorable- they are the best friends ever (just please don't ruin it by trying to make it romantic!) I love the support, I also love that there was no Elena around to be all judgy! I love that Caroline didn't deny liking the sex or regret the act, she only regrets hurting Tyler which is understandable… plus… it felt **_**really **_**good to kiss Klaus!**

**Now for my head cannon, what should happen on the show: ****Katherine notices how close Caroline is with Stefan, so she (still pretending to be Elena) tells Caroline and Tyler to meet her somewhere, Tyler is first and she riles him up, getting him super pissed- saying Caroline said bad things about him (knowing Kat it would be sexual- because I mean… she slept with Klaus) so when Care shows up Tyler is so pissed that he bites Caroline, forcing her to go to Nola, realize her real feelings for Klaus and Katherine is free to be with Stefan (the two of them then fly to Nola to be with Klaroline and the Elijah, Stefan, and Katherine form a three way relationship forever- because I can't decide between Kalijah and Steferine, plus what a hot threesome) Denzo can join later if they come to kill moon moon and clami…**

**Sorry that was really long… let me know your opinions! Did you like the chapter? Are you excited for Kol? Review!**


	7. Full Moon is in Two Days

**Hey guys… I'm so sorry, I know that I'm late updating, like super late. I've just had so much going on in real life, I know it sucks! Anyway, here's the new chapter hope you like it! I'm going to warn you though, the next two chapters are going to be mostly working through everyone's emotions and getting ready for the big spell!**

**CHAPTER 6 **

After the news of Kol hit everyone somehow found a reason to leave. Katherine started complaining she was hungry and since all we have is blood and liquor, Elijah took her out. Rebakah claimed she needed some new clothes and hit the boulevard, I'm assuming that retail therapy was more what she had in mind, I can't blame her for wanting to be alone to sort through her thoughts, it's not every day you find out your dead brother could be coming back; though with the clock having just turned to eight, I think she'll be doing some compelling to keep stores open.

I look at Klaus, he's barely moved from the chair since Bonnie left "Big day hu" I start nervously

"You're mother _was_ a bit mean" he smirks jokingly, trying to avoid the subject

Fine, if he wants to ignore it, I'll play along. We can deal with this issue first if that's what he wants. I nod my head, not disagreeing with him "Well you did almost sacrifice her daughter, drown her friend, bite her daughter, bring a bunch of murderous hybrids into her town, turn her daughter's boyfriend into a hybrid, kill a number of the locals, make her-"

"Enough!" he yells cutting me off "I get it, I'm evil, she has every right to hate me-"

"That's not what I said" I say quietly cutting him off, moving closer "yes you did all that, but you also healed her daughter, protected her daughter, saved her daughter from the council, and Alaric, you showed her daughter that there was more to life than Mystic Falls, and most importantly, you are making her daughter happy, and that's all any parent ever wants. She may not have used the words, but she's glad you're here with me" I smile threading my hands into his curls and looking into his eyes "Niklaus you have done everything wrong since you arrived in Mystic Falls, maybe even the last thousand years, but you've almost always managed to do right by me, and somehow whether it be your charm or my severe father issues, you managed to make me fall in love with you. So believe me when I say that my mother may be mad at you, she may make a few snarky comments- not that you aren't used to getting those anyway, but eventually she'll come around" I smile reaching up on my tip toes to meet his lips with my own, he responds immediately, fitting his mouth to mine like a missing piece

Once the kiss ends Klaus steps back, holding me at an arms length "That's the first time you've said it"

"Said what" I ask, confused

He steps closer again, pulling his arms around my waist "that you love me"

"I suppose I thought it was insinuated after the last couple nights" I meet his eyes with a suggestive smile

"It's just nice to here you say it" he smiles contentedly, pulling me in closer he rests his chin on the top of my head "And if I can make one stubborn as hell Forbes woman love me, I'm sure I can do it with another"

"Alright, don't get too cocky on me now" I laugh

"isn't arrogance kind of my thing?" He asks with a smirk "besides, no woman is immune to the Mikaelson charm"

"Okay, you just keep telling yourself that" I roll my eyes "and if the 'charm' does fail us, don't worry- she'll have to deal with you because she's already in love with Klara. She's wanted a grandchild since I was like 10. Actually in ninth grade she even told me she wouldn't be mad if I got pregnant in high school, as long as I was in love" I laugh, remembering the day at the grill back when everything was so simple

"well technically you are only seventeen" Klaus jokes

"And technically _I _didn't actually get pregnant" I state with a cheeky grin

"hm, touché" he agrees looking distracted

"Okay, we can't keep avoiding the subject" I say suddenly "I need at least a half an hour to get Klara to sleep, and then we'll talk about it"

he releases me "Just go tell the staff what you need, they'll get it done which reminds me we should start looking into nannies, I don't think anyone suitable will be in Mystic Falls but if we go to ra-"

"woah woah woah, calm down a minute. Why on earth would we need a nanny, when I said that I was going to raise this child with you I meant with_ you _not some hired hand. Not to mention, Klara has some pretty _specific _needs that I doubt a human can handle" I scoff

"Well that's what compulsion is for love"

"wow, seriously!" I plant my hands on my hips "waita focus on the big picture, Klaus we do not need a nanny! There is no way I'm trusting some compelled college student with her"

"I don't understand what's so wrong with getting a little help, I just figured we may be a little preoccupied considering you've decided that it's your job to play cupid for the world's most hopeless couples! And I'm evidently going to be babysitting my little brother- "

I let out an annoyed breath, shaking my head "oh well excuse me for giving a damn about someone other than myself, I can only imagine how awful it must be for you to have to do something nice for your own family!" I yell, storming out of the room

"Wait, Caroline that's not what I meant- I- ugh- that woman!" I hear him grumble as he bolts into the living room after me

By the time he enters the room I'm already cradling a bundled up Klara having just lifted her from the basinet "Save it Klaus, I really don't feel like having this conversation right now"

"I'm sorry Caroline, you know that's not what I meant it's just-" he trails off

"well if you're going to force the conversation don't stop there, by all means regale me with your superior hybrid reasoning" I scoff as he follows me to the kitchen where I roughly grab a bottle out and shove it in the microwave

"It's just… if you're busy with Stefan and Rebekah I know that I'll have Klara and I thought a human would be a better influence for her… I don't want her to turn out like me" he admits in a mutter, looking down at the ground

_damnit! _I think, _how could I have been so stupid _I pull the bottle out of the microwave and motion for him to come closer. I dab the top on his forearm and he steps back a little, I pull him more forward with a laugh, I bend down to lick the blood off his arm, testing the temperature and then I bring his arms out and settle Klara into them, fitting the bottle in his right hand, he tips it forward and her hands clasp around it, looking up at him with big blue eyes

His face softens immediately and he smiles, completely captivated by the infant. He moves his hand farther down to better support the bottle but Klara wraps her whole tiny hand around his finger and a breath catches in his throat. I step closer, placing my hand on his shoulder "see" I whisper "She loves you, and she's perfectly safe and happy in your arms. I know you're scared, but you are her father Klaus, she needs you, not some nanny… _you" _

"What about Kol?" he asks, eyes serious

"We will deal with Kol if he becomes an issue, but there are three originals and no offense but I think Elijah might be more suited to try and… redeem your brother" I say with a half smile

"I suppose he is pretty good at control… plus, he never put him in a box"

"Kol has been on the other side for a while now, when he comes back he is either going to have had time to simmer down and get over it, or he is going to be more pissed off than ever. I know you said you could handle it and I trust you but, how are you feeling. This can't be easy"

"I'm terrified" he admits quietly "I don't often get afraid Caroline, and even less do I tell people, but I'm afraid of Kol coming back. I want him too, more than anything but… I have taken most of Kol's life from him and losing a brother once is hard enough, let alone bringing them back only to lose them all over again because they hate you"

I look at his cast down eyes, not quite sure exactly what to say but knowing that I have to give it a try and decide to just keep it simple "He's your brother Klaus. That doesn't change because he's mad. I'm not going to lie and say he'll come back with a smile and wanting to grab a family drink at the grill because he's probably going to hate everyone for a while, but… we literally have eternity, trust me he won't be able to stay mad for long" I smile "He'll get bored and need a drinking buddy to harass girls with before you know it" I laugh alluding to the first time I met Kol when Klaus chased me out of the bar.

Klaus' mouth quirks into a nostalgic smile, his perfect dimples making their appearance "How are you so good at this? You always know what everybody needs and how to make everyone feel better" he turns his head to look at me

"I wasn't always. I used to be awful, I was shallow and conceited and selfish and I didn't give a damn about anyone who wasn't one of my close friends… and even then not always" I let out a breath, amused by the memory "But all that changed when I got thrown into the supernatural world, all of a sudden everyone had all these problems and mine didn't seem that important, so I learned to be there for the people I love. I've been thinking about it, and maybe it as wrong of me to react so harshly to Elijah bringing Katherine here. After all I am the girl I am today because she changed me, I mean she didn't want to help me but… she did" I say distantly, then it occurs to me that we've never actually talked about the irony behind my transformation "and do you know why she changed me?"

"To get back at the Salvatore's" he says bitterly

"No" I shake my head, catching his cheek in my hand I press my lips against his ear and whisper "she changed me _for you" _

He turns his head towards me with a cheeky grin "I knew there was a reason I haven't killed her yet"

"Haven't killed who, brother?" Elijah wonders strolling into the room with Katherine in tow

"Her" Klaus states casually pointing at Katherine

Katherine rolls her eyes as she throws herself onto the couch "you really give yourself too much credit, you didn't kill me because you couldn't catch me"

"Oh but I did catch you, or are you forgetting stabbing yourself over and over and ov-"

"Brother I do believe we have more important matters to discuss" Elijah cuts him off as I let out a loud, annoyed breath at Klaus' childish behavior

"Right you are Elijah, so our dear brother Kol may be coming back, well I'll have a room made up, you however may have a bigger problem" he smirks down at the lounging brunette "We promised to keep our brother in line which we all know will be extremely difficult without a dagger, especially with a _human _around"

"You think that Kol is going to attack Katerina" Elijah says raising his eyebrows

"I just think he's going to be hungry when he gets back, we all slip up" Klaus shrugs

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes "We were literally _just _getting to the point where we were okay with Katherine!" I burst out, turning to the hybrid "Klaus you really need to get a hold of your psychopathic need to be more powerful than everyone else! I am going to tell Bonnie if I don't think we can handle another original so I would suggest instead of bickering over your brother's awful taste in woman-no offense Elijah- you should focus on working together because I can only handle one grudge holding, ridiculously powerful, angry original at a time, and I think given the fact that he's been you know dead for months we're gonna give this one to Kol so just let the Katherine thing go, okay"

"Fine" Klaus growls looking away

"Thank you brother" Elijah says sincerely "I know this is difficult for you but in the interest of our family becoming nearly whole again I only ask that you forgive Katerina for me"

Katherine stays surprisingly quiet as the brothers exchange a few more words before everything is finally at peace again… though of course she doesn't let it last long

"Wow, maybe I didn't give you enough credit Suzie Sunshine" Katherine smirks turning to me "can I ask where you keep the jar with the big bad hybrid's nuts?"

"Okay!" I break in quickly; practically able to feel Klaus about to lunge "It's decided then. The full moon is in two days, I'll call Bonnie"

**phew, crisis averted! I hope you guys liked that chapter, it was a bit more emotional and less actual action, next one is a lot about Stebekah! How are you guys liking the story so far? I hope you like it! If you do, feel free to review! C'mon you know you want to, just look at that cute little box calling your name**

**Opinions:**

**Originals: Nothing Klaroline happened so I don't really care. Cami can still just screw right off, I hate her. She has no purpose! I also still can't believe that they would kill Sophie over Cami, like… really? She has NO purpose. So… Hayley's a werewolf princess now… yeah… that's believable… OOO suggestion, how about she just runs off with her betrothed so I never have to look at her again? And ELIJAH! I am disappointed in you! I can't believe you chose Hayley over your family. I thought so much more of you than that. How could you. (Though…. Klaus did save Caroline and leave Rebekah in 4x01… and Rebekah did almost trap Klaus in the garden… yeah, nevermind I forgive you Elijah, but only because it's impossible to stay mad at an original)**

**TVD: What the actual fuck? No, seriously… WTF! The only characters that I like now are Caroline, Stefan and Katherine. So if they could just head to Nola that'd be great. I'm so done with Damon, pick a personality man! I like Enzo I just wish they would develop him beyone 'I'm evil because I was tortured' status. Plus, NO ONE messes with my jer bear! NO ONE! Poor Bonnie too, I hate that she doesn't have powers anymore… plus, she sure doesn't seem to have to deal with many dead supernaturals, I mean considering how many Klaus is killing in Nola you'd think she'd have to deal with them… guess not? Caroline shredded the pony. SHE SHREDDED THE PONY! I went into cardiac arrest. I literally just curled up into a ball and cried. I'm done, I'm so done! WHY DO YOU HATE US JULIE PLEC! WHYYYYYYY! That drawing was such a symbol of hope, no matter how far apart they were or what stupid promises they made, you knew Caroline still had his drawing and then she just… she just shredded it. #NotPleased!**

**If any of you don't know, there is currently a petition going around to SAVE KLAROLINE, we already have 20,000 signatures so if you haven't signed it, you can here: ** petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help

**Also, Just a heads up: I have officially decided to stop watching the Originals and TVD. I will still be active in the fandom, but I'm just sick of Julie's mind games and honestly the last season I basically only watched for Klaroline, so if they're putting all hopes for that through the shredder (literally!) then I'm definitely not helping them with ratings. Just my opinion. If you feel like I do, then join in the #KlarolineRevolution and show them that they can't keep messing with us!**


	8. Tomorrow Night

**Hello to all my favorite readers! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you like it, it's the last one before the big spell! **

**CHAPTER 7**

**Rebekah**

She knows that Stefan probably won't care, that he won't want to see her. Especially after she helped him, he may have been grateful but in the end he was probably just embarrassed and hoping it had been a dream. Well, it wasn't… and she really needs somebody to talk too, somebody who wasn't her brothers, who would tell her the truth.

Rebekah raps her knuckles gently on the Salvatore's thick front door and less than a second later it swings open to reveal a tired looking and very shirtless Stefan. Thanks to her original speed she's able to check out the view without him noticing

"Hi" she says quietly with a smile

"um, hey what… what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could abduct you for a drink… I have a few things I'd like to talk about, if you have a minute"

Stefan narrows his eyes for a fraction of a second but then shrugs "why not, all I have lately is time and booze. I'm gonna go get dressed"

He vanishes up the stairs and Rebekah can't help the smile that spreads across her face. That was certainly a lot easier than she had expected.

RBH

"Wait… this was actually Bonnie's idea? Bonnie Bennet, are you sure?" Stefan asks taking a sip of his amber colored drink

"Would I lie to you Stefan?" he raises an eyebrow at her "never mind, don't answer that. Yes, it's true. Bonnie want to bring Kol back"

"So… you're getting your brother back… what's the problem?"

"I know my brother, he's not going to be exactly happy with his family… or anyone else for that matter after what happened to him."

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Trust me."

"You don't know that…"

"How many times have you forgiven Klaus now?"

"I don't see how that-"

"Family will always find each other. Even if they're as dysfunctional of a family as you originals" he throws back more of his drink

"Why do I have the strangest feeling this isn't just about my family" Rebekah turns to look Stefan in the eye

He just shrugs and signals the bartender to bring him another drink

"Enough with the booze. You know you are going to have to deal with your problems eventually right"

"Why should I deal with them when a good bottle of scotch will do the same thing" he grins

"Alright, new plan. I was hoping you would open up and we could discuss this rationally, but I'm done dancing around the subject. I'm not the only one my brother is mad at" she snatches the drink from his hand and takes a sip

"What'd I ever do to baby original" Stefan laughs

"First off, I'm the youngest so I find that highly offensive, second even the youngest originals have centuries on you and your brother- so show some respect! And finally, I'm talking about Elena" Stefan's body goes rigid as the name passes Rebekah's lips

"What about her?" He asks tensely

"So this is about Elena, I figured… though I hoped you'd grown some taste while I was away"

"Rebekah-" Stefan growls warningly

"Alright, calm down. No need to get all upset about it, it's just when Kol comes back, we're going to try to keep him in line and I think we can. Except for when it comes to the doppelganger, he wants to kill her more than he's wanted anything in a thousand years"

"Then you can't let Bonnie raise him! I won't let your brother kill her!" Stefan stands up

Rebekah reaches for his hand and pulls him back "Would you relax, I… I have a suggestion okay" Stefan raises an eyebrow "We're staying here. We're keeping Kol here. If Elena is happy with Damon… I would suggest they go on an extended vacation"

Stefan's jaw goes a little slack "They may look the same, but Elena is _not _Katherine and she's not going to spend her life running from your brother!"

"I didn't say she would be running! God the girl has spent her entire life in Mystic Falls, I don't see how a year in Istanbul or Cairo with the man she's 'in love with' is such a bad thing. She can come back we just need some time to get Kol in control" Rebekah reasons a tad sarcastically

"Why don't you guys leave? Go back to London or wherever the hell you're from"

"And here I thought you'd be excited to see your friend Caroline. Guess not, I guess it really is just always about Elena. Why? She betrayed you, she slept with your brother, why is everyone always waiting in line to forgive bloody Elena!" the original begins to grow frustrated

"I don't love her" Stefan says abruptly

"What?"

"Well, I do. I do love Elena, I think a part of me will always love her, but I'm not _in _love with her anymore. You don't have to be in love with someone to want the best for them. Elena is my friend and Damon is my brother. I want them to be happy, and while it may be easier for everyone if they were to leave, if they are happy here then I won't push them to leave."

"Can a person really be that selfless?" Rebekah asks surprised, seeming caught off guard for only a minute "Nevertheless, how do you know they don't want to leave? If I was Elena I would certainly want to get as far away from this place as soon as possible"

"Well I think we can both agree that you aren't Elena"

"And I thank God for that everyday. Anyway aren't you at least going to ask?"

Stefan grimaces into his glass "Elena and I aren't exactly speaking at the moment"

"Oh trouble in paradise, well fortunately I think I know someone who she just might take advice from" Rebekah smiles, wrapping a perfectly manicured hand around the white phone in her pocket

"Trust me she doesn't want to talk to Caroline either" he mutters

"Oh I know, because awful Caroline betrayed the poor, innocent doppelganger by running off with the big bad originals and she's just so torn up by her friend doing something that doesn't revolve around her unoriginal self that she can't handle it. I think it's time the two besties hashed some things out don't you?

**Caroline**

"Really Rebekah" I mutter under my breath, reading the text that just popped up

_Looks like Stefan won't be talking E&D into leaving. Plan B, you're up _

This was not the plan. This was so _not _the plan, Stefan was supposed to jump at the chance to play Mr. Hero and get Elena to safety! I only even volunteered because I thought there was no way in hell Stefan would pass on the opportunity to protect Elena.

_Fine._

I typed the message back angrily, slamming the period. I pull a hand up to rake through my hair, God I don't want to do this, I wanted to talk to Elena in a couple decades when she might actually be open to forgiving me.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asks entering the room with Klara

I sigh "nothing major. Full moon tomorrow, if Kol's coming back I need to get Elena out of town"

"I thought Rebekah was assigning Stefan to that job"

"Yeah well, apparently Stefan is too busy brooding- what else is new, plus Rebekah's got enough on her plate just trying to get forgiven. It's fine." I give him a reassuring smile

"I thought Elena was still mad at you" he says casually, moving to put Klara in her crib

"Oh she is, I'm actually planning on using that as part of my argument for her to leave" I say looking down

"You don't want her to leave" he observes

"No well yes, I do. I want her to leave I just… I don't want her to hate me"

"She doesn't hate you" Klaus says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"mm, trust me she does" I say leaning into his touch

"No, she hates a decision you made. She hates that you left with me but she doesn't hate you. She won't be able to stay mad" he assures

I turn around in his arms and bring my lips slowly up to his "Yeah well she's made a few decisions I didn't particularly care for either."

"ah Damon, how is my least favorite Salvatore" he smirks

"like I know, guess I'm going to have to find out though, ugh. I think that's what I'm dreading the most. Having to talk to Damon, blech!" I shudder my body on a laugh

"I'm sure you'll survive sweetheart" Klaus leans forward and presses his lips to my cheek

RBH

I rap my knuckles lightly against the door of the Salvatore boarding house. I know Stefan is still at the bar so it will be just the lovebirds. Perfect. The door swings open to reveal a half naked Damon

"What do you want blondie?" he sneers

"I need to talk to Elena"

"Yeah no, I think you gave up that right when you crawled under the sheets with Mr. Original hybri-"

"It's fine Damon" a quiet and cold voice sounds from behind him "I knew we'd have to do this at some point"

"Thank you" I say in a tone that might as well be me sticking my tongue out at Damon "I'd actually like to talk to both of you, so put some clothes on"

He rolls his eyes but complies quickly and in a matter of minutes we're all sitting silently in the living room with shot glasses in our hands

"So…" I begin awkwardly "I don't know how much you heard about-"

"We know everything" Elena breaks in with a glare

"Right down to the demon spawn" Damon affirms

"Well not everything" I mutter

"What do you mean?" Elena narrows her eyes

"Okay look, I know you hate me right now and I get it- even though you're with someone just as evil and with just as murderous of a past just because it wasn't our- you know what, never mind. The point is you're pissed fine, but I had to come and tell you that we're staying. Me, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and… and I think it might be best for everyone if you guys just… go on a vacation. See the world, get out of Mystic Falls, have adventures and-"

"Woah woah woah" Elena breaks in "are you- are you telling us to leave?"

"No, no not telling, just… suggesting. Some big things are coming and I think it would be better… safer for everyone if you guys were to just…"

"Run away?" Damon asks sarcastically "Sorry but we can deal with our problems, we don't need to run away when things get hard. We aren't Katherine… or you" he spits

"Oh wow, really? You're really going to chastise me about running away" I say angrily "no, dammit no this isn't why I came. I'm not going to argue with you. I'm also not telling you to run away. I didn't want to have to get into it, but… Kol is coming back at the next full moon, so if you care about your own safety take a vacation. We're going to keep him here and try to deal with his… issues, but I really don't think having someone he wants to kill around is going to help…"

"So now you're on team original?" Elena asks at the same time that Damon shouts

"That's not possible!"

"Of course it's possible Damon" Elena says "Anything is possible. Anyone can be brought back if people care enough to try, need I remind you how many times Jeremy has been killed? I figured the originals would find a way to bring their brother back from the moment he was killed, I just never thought my best friend would be helping them." She says angrily

"Elena I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to-"

"Save it, I really don't want to hear your apologies. We'll go, but honestly Caroline, I'm leaving more to get away from you than Kol. I can't even look at you" Elena turns on a heel and speeds out of the room

"Elena please-" I try to go after her but Damon holds me back

"Word of advice, Elena gets over things eventually, we're leaving. Come find us in a couple years" he says quietly

"Why are you giving me advice?" I ask skeptically

"Because there will come a time when Elena misses her friend, and though I find you completely repulsive, I don't want you to hate her when she comes to her senses"

"Gee thanks" I mutter sarcastically, breaking his hold as I speed out the door. Once I'm out I expect the tears to come, I expect to cry and feel horrible but I don't. I don't crumble, I don't fall, I just pick up my phone, dial Bonnie's number and say

"They're leaving. We do the spell tomorrow night"

**okay! Sorry, it was just too much to try and keep Delena in the story too, besides I think this makes the most sense, also in case anyone is wondering- Jeremy is not dead. In my version Bonnie saved him before Silas completely drained him- however it doesn't really matter because he's leaving with Damon and Elena too just so everyone is clear on that!**

**Also, no opinions because I stopped watching both shows, but I did see some stuff on tumblr so I'm going to give my opinion on that!**

**Originals: All I saw was this Klenevieve nonsense… seriously? ANOTHER FRICKING SHIP! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Plus the pictures showed her like cutting him open and turning him against Rebekah… uhuh, anyone who messes with my Klebekah needs to die. *****sigh* yet another totally unlikable character that JP is trying to get us to ship with Klaus. Failure.**

**Vampire Diaries: Basically I learned that Tyler saved Caroline (yay… Forwood is coming back, whoopdy fricken do- you have got to be kidding me… seriously!) and that Nadia was bitten hich honestly as a Klaroliner I take as just a giant slap across the face. That show creaters literally set up the PERFECT opportunity for a klaroline crossover but they aren't going to use it, instead they'll just kill one more person in their constant revolving door of antagonists. Sublime. I'm glad I don't have to regret my decision to stop watching.**

**Also, these writers are literally the dumbest people ever- both TO and TVD received the LOWEST RATINGS IN THEIR HISTORY! That's right, TVD didn't even have 2 million viewer (which considering they usually average around 3 million is a massive drop, also pulled them into a 0.9 when they have NEVER been below a 1.2 before, and if they think it ISN'T because of what they said in interviews about klaroline then they are delusional!) If they were smart they would give us what we want!**


End file.
